


After Hours

by novocaine_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Both lawyers, Oikawa thinks that on principle he should hate Ushijima, despite never having met the man before. However, upon meeting him, Oikawa finds he was sorely mistaken about Ushijima Wakatoshi.





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofthreeblades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofthreeblades/gifts).



> For the wonderful, lovely Ale! We built this world together and I'm glad I had the opportunity to bring it to life!

Oikawa Tooru knows he takes up the room. He is bright, passionate about what he does, and charming. Any positive word you can think of, you’ll find Oikawa Tooru’s face right next to it in the dictionary. It doesn’t help that Oikawa is phenomenal at being a lawyer. He wins almost every single case, and the ones he’s lost he was able to get a reduced sentence for his clients. He knows what he’s doing.

“Welcome, Oikawa-san.” The secretary greets him as he walks into his new office building. His old employers weren’t really cutting it anymore for him so Oikawa decided it was time for a change. Moving offices and people was a great new start. He’s a little apprehensive about moving into the same office building as renowned lawyer, Ushijima Wakatoshi, who is possibly the next best lawyer after Oikawa (in actuality, Ushijima’s a little bit ahead of the brunette, but Oikawa will never admit that).

Oikawa rides the elevator up to the designated floor and steps out, immediately met the plaque on Ushijima’s office door. Oikawa sniffs and turns to go down the hall and around the corner, finding his own plaque and door. He smiles and turns the doorknob to step inside. The office is still in the midst of being set up but it already feels like home. He has a great view of the city and though his only neighbor on the floor is Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa thinks he could get used to this. 

Sitting at his desk, Oikawa places his feet up on the desk and folds his hands over his stomach, feeling powerful. He already has a few clients lined up and meetings next week to go over the cases. Everything is going up. Oikawa feels on top of the world.

A knock on the door pulls Oikawa from his daydreams and he calls them in, thinking it’s one of the assistants or the secretary. He doesn’t expect to see Ushijima Wakatoshi himself opening the door. Oikawa’s feet immediately hit the ground as they slip from his desk and he sits up tall and proud, adjusting his tie.

“Ah, you must be the infamous Ushiwaka-chan!” Oikawa beams, though it’s a fake smile. Does he really want to speak with the enemy? No. Truth be told, Oikawa knows nothing about Ushijima other than the fact that the man is better than him at what they both do. Oikawa can’t let that go.

Ushijima’s eyebrows pull, “That is not my name.”

“Ah, but it sounds so much better than Ushijima.” Oikawa tilts his head to the side a little as he leans back.

Ushijima examines him curiously and steps up to the other side of the desk, holding out his hand politely, “I am Ushijima Wakatoshi, it’s nice to finally meet you.” He seems unperturbed by Oikawa’s attitude.

Oikawa stares at him with parted lips. He’s actually… polite? Oikawa collects himself and slips his hand into Ushijima’s firm one. “Um, nice to meet you too.”

“I look forward to working with you.” Ushijima nods and leaves the office before Oikawa can respond. Oikawa is stunned in all honesty. He hadn’t expected that. In actuality, he had no idea what to expect from this man. But wanted to hate Ushijima right off the bat but found he can’t.

They don’t see each other very much. A hello every now and again in the break room or the copy room, but otherwise they are both hard working men. Oikawa honestly feels nothing negative about Ushijima based on what he had seen thus far. He respects him even, and that takes a lot coming from somebody once named the Grand King. Kings usually never respect those under him. Though Oikawa will admit that he’s more charismatic than his coworker, always willing to chat with the other officemen who occupy the same building. Ushijima may be polite and good at his job, but his social skills are lacking a little. Maybe that’s why he has such a scary reputation. 

He’s good on the stand, just not in casual conversation.

This was fine. Oikawa keeps his distance from Ushijima in the workplace, saying hi when necessary and not thinking anything of it. He keeps his mind off of Ushijima Wakatoshi.

That is, until Oikawa sees Ushijima out of the workplace, and in the least likely place.

Despite almost blowing out his knee in high school, Oikawa still played volleyball regularly on a recreational team. He had gotten surgery on his knee in university and it’s almost as good as new. The team participates in tournaments sometimes but mostly, they play for fun and it keeps them in shape. Oikawa’s best friend from high school, Iwaizumi, is on his team and it always feels like old times getting to toss to him. The movement is so fluid and familiar that Oikawa finds solace in it. 

“Oikawa?” A deep voice drones from behind and Oikawa freezes as he pulls his knee brace on.

Oikawa whips his head around to stare at Ushijima, not in a suit but in clothes one would wear to play volleyball. He’s aware of the curious look Iwaizumi is giving him as he stands. “Ushiwaka-chan, are you stalking me?”

Ushijima’s eyes narrow as he picks apart the statement in his head. “Why would I do that?”

“Well, because we’re both here at the same time! Surely you don’t… play…”

“I do play. I’m a wing spiker.” 

_ Of course he’s a wing spiker. He’s probably the ace too, Mr. Perfect _ , Oikawa sneers in his mind but smiles kindly. It’s surprisingly genuine. “Setter.”

“Ah,” Ushijima nods thoughtfully, “Maybe you’ll toss to me someday.” His name is called before Oikawa can respond and he bows in departure, jogging over to his team.

Iwaizumi draps an arm around his shoulders, “Who’s that guy?”

“My coworker. The perfect Ushijima Wakatoshi.” Oikawa holds his head high. If there’s anything Oikawa can beat Ushijima at, then it’s volleyball. “Come on, let’s warm up.”

Oikawa’s team doesn’t play against Ushijima’s when they actually start the matches, but somehow Ushijima is always in Oikawa’s line of view. He is gorgeous on the court, the muscles that had been hidden under suit jackets and slacks on full display, bangs sticking to his forehead as the heat grows in the gym. Oikawa can see the intense force that Ushijima has when he plays and the concentration on his face when he serves or spikes. His serves are almost as strong as Oikawa’s and from the looks of the opposing team, they’re shocked that Ushijima can dole out something so powerful.

Oikawa finds himself wanting to set to him. He wants to face Ushijima as a teammate and as an opponent. 

“Oi, earth to Oikawa.” A ball hits him in the face and Oikawa sputters, catching the ball before it drops to the floor. He stares befuddled at Iwaizumi, the culprit who had thrown the ball. Iwaizumi huffs and turns his back to him, placing his hands behind his head to protect himself. Some things never change. “It’s your turn to serve.”

Their team is at match point and Oikawa is hoping for a service ace so he can fantasize in peace without Iwaizumi throwing balls at him. He thinks of Ushijima as he tosses the ball in the air, hoping the other man is watching as the palm of his hand hits the ball, sending it perfectly over the net. The libero on the other team unfortunately picks it up and the rally goes on for minutes before Oikawa’s team finally gets the winning spike. It feels good to win but it feels even better when Oikawa notices Ushijima watching him from across the court. He gives the lawyer a dazzling smile before heading to shake the hands of the opposing team.

Sitting on the bench without any distractions now, Oikawa drapes a towel over his sweaty head, blocking out his peripheral vision. Chocolate brown eyes narrow and focus on the remaining few points of Ushijima’s game. The man seems fired up and Oikawa licks his lips in anticipation as his hand pulls back to spike. The ball hits the ground like a cannonball, not even giving the other team a chance to pick it up.

“Yes,” Oikawa cheers quietly under his breath, fisting coming up in victory. He quickly puts his hands back between his knees as he realizes there are still people around; it’s mostly Iwaizumi he’s worried about.

Naturally, Ushijima’s team wins and a grin pulls at Oikawa’s lips. Apparently, there’s nothing that Ushijima is bad at; Oikawa isn’t mad about this new information. Especially after his breath is stolen when he sees Ushijima smile and hears him laugh with his teammates. It’s a deep and hearty laugh; Oikawa wants to press his hand to Ushijima’s broad chest and feel the laugh reverberate through Ushijima and into him. It’s a beautiful sound and an even more beautiful smile. Ushijima’s eyes crinkle at the corners when he grins and it’s the most stunning thing Oikawa has ever seen aside from his own reflection in the mirror. 

“Stop drooling, let’s go get food.” Iwaizumi smacks him lightly with the towel. Oikawa pouts and stands, taking his own towel off his head.

“You’re so rude! Shouldn’t you be nice to the man who tossed you the winning point?”

Iwaizumi scoffs, “Man? You’re hardly a man, even if you wear fancy suits during the day.” He snickers as he is kidding, but Oikawa gapes at him, a whine coming from his lips. Iwaizumi drapes an arm around his shoulders again and leads him from the gym, Oikawa sparing one last glance at that award winning smile over his shoulder.

The following Monday, Oikawa exits the elevator on their floor but instead of turning the corner he crosses the hall and knocks on Ushijima’s office door. He’s unsure if he Ushijima is there yet but he feels the burning desire to compliment Ushijima’s volleyball skills. He hopes Ushijima appreciates it, because Oikawa Tooru does not give compliments as heavy as these easily.

Ushijima calls from inside the office to come in and Oikawa steps inside, scanning it for a moment. It’s neat and the walls are lined with books and certificates, no doubt alluding to how educated Ushijima is.

“Ah, Oikawa,” Ushijima sounds surprised when Oikawa steps up to his desk with a smile.

“You were really good on Saturday,” Oikawa says, hoping it doesn’t sound forced. “At volleyball, I mean.”

Ushijima nods, “I’ve been playing for years. You seemed good as well.”

“You were watching me?” Oikawa asks, a little bashful but also pleased.

“Yes.”

Oikawa stands a little straighter and gives Ushijima a world class grin, “Well I’m glad you enjoyed what you saw! I was the best setter when I went to high school.”

“I am sure,” Ushijima shuffles through his papers and Oikawa licks his lips, suddenly nervous. He feels as if he should leave but he wants to say more, he wants to get to know Ushijima. What does he like besides volleyball? What made him become a lawyer instead of pursuing volleyball? Why is he so stoic? 

“Do you want to play sometime? Together?” Oikawa asks and wants to beat himself up. Is it taboo to ask? People think they’re rivals, what would people think if they saw Ushijima and Oikawa getting chummy together. “I can set to you.”

Ushijima pauses and thinks for a moment. Oikawa is about to take it all back, taking back his embarrassment, when Ushijima drones, “I’d like that.”

Oikawa’s mouth falls open a little and he collects himself, smiling brightly. “Great! Are you free this weekend? Or maybe after work someday? I know we both stay late…” His palms are sweating as he speaks and he wonders what’s wrong with him. He feels like a schoolgirl going on his first date. 

“This weekend would be nice.” Ushijima says and Oikawa agrees, telling him that they can figure out a time when they get closer to the weekend. Oikawa makes to leave but is stopped by a deep voice behind him, “Oh, Oikawa. Would you like to get lunch together this afternoon?”

Oikawa grips the doorknob and doesn’t turn around to face him. His heart races and he feels his face flush. There are so many plans being made and Oikawa feels as if he’s on fire. “Lunch sounds great! See you later, Ushiwaka-chan~!” He lays the charm on thick as he rushes out of Ushijima’s office and to his own. He collapses in his seat, briefcase falling to the floor beside him with a loud thump. Is he really going to go to lunch with Ushijima? Why does his stomach have butterflies when he thinks of it?

Oikawa plunges himself into his work to distract himself. He fills out all necessary paperwork he has and meets with clients with a smile, but under the desk his leg bounces up and down nervously. What if Ushijima decides he doesn’t like Oikawa when they’re at lunch? Oikawa’s been told he has a horrible personality, not that he believed such a horrible comment, but what if Ushijima thinks that too?

He’s going to cancel, but lunchtime rolls around and there’s a strong knock on his door. Ushijima is standing there waiting for him, looking extremely dapper in his suit and Oikawa is so weak to that sight already. 

“Are you ready?” Ushijima asks and Oikawa takes a deep breath, standing and smoothing down his tie.

“Yes. Definitely. Let’s go!” The two of them leave the office and walk in silence to a nearby sushi place that they both agree on. Ushijima admits when they get there that he doesn’t enjoy many things but if it has rice in it, then he’ll eat it. Oikawa thinks it’s adorable and it fits Ushijima’s simple but strong personality. Oikawa can’t help but stare at the man across from him during lunch and has to silently remind himself to look away every once in a while. It doesn’t help that Ushijima holds his gaze. Oikawa sees that Ushijima has amazingly green eyes.

The two of them make small talk, talking mostly about volleyball but also addressing their own careers and what drove them down that path. Ushijima wanted to pursue volleyball but logically knew that career wise it wouldn’t get him through the rest of his life. He needed to make money somehow and being a professional athlete in Japan wasn’t cutting it. Oikawa thinks it’s admirable that Ushijima had enough insight to make that decision. Oikawa tells him about his knee, getting way too personal for a lunch with somebody he had practically just met. He trusts Ushijima, somehow.

It’s clear that the two of them are reluctant to return to their jobs but they make it back to the office, promising to do this again tomorrow. And they do. They get lunch together every single day that week, even going as far as helping each other with some paperwork along the way. At lunch Oikawa tells Ushijima about his friendship with Iwaizumi and Ushijima tells him how he’s really into botany, owning a hoard of plants and tending to a garden. Oikawa finds himself wanting to see Ushijima’s garden, and his home. 

He’s usually not one to fall this fast or hard, but Oikawa’s heart races whenever he’s beside Ushijima. Ushijima is stoic but kind and Oikawa never knows what’s going on in that thick skull of his. He wishes that Ushijima would give him a sign that he feels the same.

Everything comes to a culmination when they play volleyball that weekend. They’re already in their gym clothes and getting ready, Oikawa serving a few balls to get into the groove of it. His eyes fall on Ushijima a few times as the man stretches, his sweatshirt pulled taut against broad shoulders. Oikawa has to force himself to look away.

“You ready, Ushiwaka-chan?” Oikawa drops a volleyball into Ushijima’s hands. Ushijima looks down at it and then back at Oikawa, a pained look on Oikawa’s face.

“Are you ever going to call me by my name?”

Oikawa shrugs, “Hm, if I give you a nickname it means I care about you so we’ll see.” He can’t help but wink and takes up position by the net, “Come on.”

Ushijima’s gaze falls to the volleyball again and Oikawa has to blink a few times, thinking he imagined the tiny smile on Ushijima’s face. Then Ushijima turns his back and tosses the ball in the air, high enough where it’ll give Oikawa enough momentum to set, and takes up spiking motion. Oikawa keeps his eye on the ball despite desperately wanting to watch Ushijima’s perfect form. The volleyball hits the tips of his fingers and he sets it back into the air, watching it come down for the palm of Ushijima’s hand to perfectly spike on the opposite side of the net.

The two of them stare at the spot in which the ball had just slammed down and rolled to the other side of the gym. They slowly turn to look at each other and Oikawa breaks into a huge smile. It’s an incredible feeling, syncing with somebody immediately. It’s how Oikawa knows they’re perfect together and it solidifies his feelings for Ushijima. Just like that.

“That was amazing,” Ushijima says, still in awe and stun prominent on his face.

“Let’s go again.” They continue to set and spike for an hour before calling it quits. Ushijima can only go for so long, and Oikawa’s knee was starting to feel strained from standing in such a demanding position for so long. He tightens it a few times and sits to take a drink once they stop.

“I would like to do this again, if it is okay,” Ushijima says as he takes a drink of water.

“Definitely.” Oikawa is immediate in his response and blushes a little, “It’s good practice for the tournament.”

“If only we were on the same team.” This time Ushijima smiles at him a little and it’s the most wonderful smile Oikawa has ever seen. He almost chokes and lets out a shaky breath.

“Y-Yeah, that’d be great!”

Oikawa busies himself with gathering his belongings, cleaning up the balls as they make to leave the gym. They keep to their promise in the coming weeks, playing volleyball on the weekends and going out to lunch each afternoon. There’s a tournament at the end of the month and it’s strange not being on the same side of the net as Ushijima. It’s even stranger being on the opposite side and playing against him. But it’s fun and the more time Oikawa spends with him the more he falls for the other lawyer.

Everything comes to a head one night as they’re both staying late in the office. The two of them are in Ushijima’s office doing paperwork in silence, the light low and the night sky illuminated by the lights of the city. Oikawa finds himself distracted most of the time, either by Ushijima himself or the world outside. He’s lost in thought, everything from these past few weeks finally taking its toll on him as he’s surrounded by everything that is Ushijima.

With a heavy sigh Oikawa stands and rounds the desk to stand at Ushijima’s side. The man is pulled from his concentration and looks at Oikawa curiously. “Oikawa?”

“I can’t do this anymore,” Oikawa says breathlessly. Ushijima is going to respond when Oikawa bends down, taking hold of Ushijima’s tie and tugging him close so their lips smash together. He can feel the shock from Ushijima as he goes rigid but Oikawa places a knee between Ushijima’s legs, leaning forward to slot their lips together more comfortably. 

Ushijima is still stiff against him and Oikawa pulls away. “I’m sorry I just… I like you. I hate that I like you! But you’re so...” Oikawa pounds his fist lightly on Ushijima’s shoulder. His brain is so muddled from kissing Ushijima that he can’t think straight.

Ushijima doesn’t say a thing and stands abruptly, rough fingers coming to grasp at Oikawa’s chin, forcing him to look up at him. Oikawa gasps as he’s manhandled but find he liked it. “I adore you, Oikawa.”

This time it’s Oikawa who doesn’t have a chance to respond, though his face is on fire as Ushijima brings their lips together desperately. Oikawa wraps his arms around Ushijima’s neck, pressing them together as their lips make wet noises smacking together. Ushijima’s hair is mussed after Oikawa runs his fingers through it and Oikawa likes the unkempt style since Ushijima is never anything but immaculate. Ushijima wastes no time in getting Oikawa out of his suit, Oikawa doing the same for him until they’re down to their boxers.

“You’re perfect,” Oikawa blurts, running his hands down Ushijima’s bare chest and through every groove of muscle, “God, what the fuck.”

Ushijima chuckles lowly and his lips press against Oikawa’s neck, then down his chest, tongue swirling around one of Oikawa’s nipples. Oikawa whines when Ushijima bites and sucks at the nub of his nipple, switching sides every so often until they’re nice and wet. Oikawa is panting and his erection strains in his boxers by the end of it. 

Oikawa pushes him away when Ushijima starts going lower. He tries not to stare at the bulge that Ushijima is sporting in his own pair of boxers; it’s already huge and all Oikawa can see is the outline. Ushijima’s perplexed gaze follows him as he walks to his briefcase, plucking the lube and condom out of it. He places them on the desk.

“Why do you have those in your briefcase?” Ushijima questions, eyebrows pulled taut.

Oikawa shrugs nonchalantly, though his heart is racing, “You never know when you’ll need them.”

Ushijima’s face breaks and he lets out another chuckle, before his eyes grow dark. “I want to watch you prepare yourself for me.”

Oikawa gives him a sultry gaze and he sways his hips a little as he drops the boxers, pushing some papers aside to sit on the desk. He drizzles the lube onto his fingers, warming it before bringing the hand between his legs to toy at his hole. It’s been a little while since he’s had anything in there, but he slips a finger in with ease thanks to the lube. He moans at the feeling of being full again as he slowly thrusts his finger in and out of himself, getting himself nice and slick for Ushijima.

Oikawa’s eyes are lidded as he gives in to the lust, watching Ushijima headily as Ushijima drops his boxers to reveal the monster between his legs. The sight is enough to make Oikawa moan and even louder when Ushijima takes himself in hand, pumping in time to Oikawa’s now two thrusting fingers. Ushijima’s smoldering gaze is glued between Oikawa’s gaze, watching him intensely. It makes Oikawa go faster, wishing his fingers were long enough and the angle were better to tease his prostate, but he knows Ushijima will have no problem helping him in that department.

“Enough.” Ushijma thunders as he rips the condom open, rolling it onto his cock and making himself nice and slick. He flips Oikawa over so he’s bent over the desk and a strong hand splays across Oikawa’s back, holding him down. The head of Ushijima’s cock presses against him and Oikawa moans as Ushijima slowly inches inside of him. Oikawa already feels pull, every vein rubbing against him in the best way. Oikawa screams as Ushijima bottoms out, thankful that they are the only ones on this floor.

Ushijima barely gives him any time to adjust and the only warning he states is, “Hold onto the desk.” Oikawa knows he’s in for the fucking of his life and he grips the edges of the desk above his head as Ushijima slams into him. Oikawa cries out, Ushijima never letting up on his pacing. Oikawa is pretty sure there’s drool dripping from the corner of his lips and onto the paperwork but he doesn’t care. Nothing matters except the man behind him and the cock inside of.

Ushijima finds his prostate relatively quickly and makes to hammer against it as his hands have an iron grip on Oikawa’s hips to keep him from crawling up the desk. 

“Shit, shit, shit.” They only just started but Oikawa is ready to come, especially since Ushijima meticulously thrusts against his prostate over and over sending tingles up his spine and throughout each nerve in his body. 

Oikawa removes one hand from the edge of his desk to wrap around the base of his cock and rapidly jack himself off, trying to keep in time with Ushijima’s thrusts. He ends up spasming and spilling over his palm as one thrust sends him over the edge, coming all over the floor.

“Fuck,” Ushijima bellows and he speeds up, Oikawa crying real tears now from oversensitivity and the pleasure of it all. Ushijima groans so loudly Oikawa swears it shakes the room and comes into the condom inside of him. Oikawa can feel the heat of it through the latex. He feels boneless and lays there for an indiscriminate amount of time until Ushijima pulls out of him, moving about to discard of the condom.

“I’m sorry if I was too rough.” Ushijima says after a short amount of time, thick fingers in Oikawa’s hair. Oikawa finds it in him to shake his head, eyes closed.

“I loved it. Go out with me.”

There’s a pause and then, “Okay.”

Oikawa smiles in content, feeling thoroughly fucked out and on cloud nine.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://novocaine-sea.tumblr.com/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/novocaine_sea)


End file.
